This invention relates to a closure means for a syringe wherein a rapid and fluid-tight connection can be made between a nozzle or stem portion and the main body of the syringe. More particularly, this invention relates to a rapid closure connection for a disposable-type douche kit which can be easily transported when the nozzle member is removed.
Closure means for the types of syringes concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,893 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,766. The main problem confronting the prior art in attempting to provide a connection between a removable nozzle or stem and a compressible bag which would contain a solution, is a fluid-tight connection. Another problem resides in the molding of the various threads or locking means in the hollow stem and the usual plug portion which is attached to the compressible bag. Ideally, the best means of securing two components of this type together for a temporary fluid-type fitment is a full thread on each component. However, this poses problems in molding in that such a threaded member must be turned to a large extent in order to remove it from a mold. Attempts in this direction to alleviate molding problems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,664,893 where a bayonet-type threaded stem is disclosed. An attempt to simplify molding procedures as well as provide a fluid-type connection is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,766 wherein a pair of semicircular helixes are disposed in a plug member with a complementary pair of helixes placed on the stem portion for interfitment and to draw the stem into sealing engagement with the plug. However, even with this latter arrangement, substantial turning of the stem must take place when the stem is fitted onto the plug and a fluid-tight seal is not always assured.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a novel closure means for a syringe which is intended to be disassembled for compactness and ease of travel. Other advantages include a disposable syringe wherein the stem member can be attached to the compressible bag in a quick and fluid-tight manner as well as affording a closure means which is easily molded.